LEDs are semiconductor photonic devices that emit light when a voltage is applied. LEDs have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability. In recent years, LEDs have been deployed in various applications, including indicators, light sensors, traffic lights, broadband data transmission, back light unit for LCD displays, and other suitable illumination apparatuses. For example, LEDs are often used in illumination apparatuses provided to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs, such as those used in a typical lamp.
Conventionally, LED lighting modules adopt LED emitters and IC devices to be assembled on the same board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). However, these LED emitters and the IC devices are packaged separately by different packaging processes, which adds more complexity to packaging, consumes more space, and increases costs.
Therefore, although existing methods of packaging LEDs have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. A simpler and more efficient way of packaging LEDs continues to be sought.